Saison 1
by Ashton DECLOSEMB
Summary: Les sorcières font naître des sorcières, de générations en générations. Voyons un peu à quoi ressemble l'une ds générations Halliwell des années après la disparition de Piper, Phoebe, Prue et Paige.


_**Les 4 soeurs feront par moment leur apparition dans la série pour venir en aide aux trois soeurs et pour bien d'autres raisons. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Reviews ?**_

_**Saison 1, épisode 1 : Comme avant.**_

* * *

_**Les personnages et la série Charmed ne sont pas à moi. L'histoire m'appartient, bien que je copie un peu (beaucoup) les débuts de la série, et ce sur plusieurs épisodes. **_

* * *

Coiffeuse dans un salon réputée de San Francisco, la talentueuse Perle manipulait avec soin et délicatesse les cheveux d'une de ses clientes. Sa réputation était égale à celle du salon, et beaucoup la demandait. Déçus étaient ceux qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre, à cause du nombre de personne qu'elle devait déjà coiffer. Elle aimerait beaucoup avoir son propre salon mais ne se sentait pas encore prête pour assumer tout le travail. Elle avait déjà beaucoup de mal alors qu'elle n'était pas gérante. Un coup de peigne par-là, un coup de ciseau par ci, elle finissait enfin la coupe de sa cliente. Cette dernière se regarda dans le miroir que lui passa Perle et sourit en voyant la beauté de sa coupe, réussie comme tout ce que faisait Perle. Avec de magnifiques cheveux blonds et longs qu'elle coiffait tous les jours, elle était l'icône même de la coiffure. Aujourd'hui elle les avait un peu ondulés. La blondeur de ses cheveux faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus océans dans lesquels les gens pouvaient se noyer. En plus de ça, elle avait une peau lisse qu'elle soignait tous les jours aussi.

Chez elle, ses deux petites sœurs qui ne travaillaient pas faisaient enfin le rangement du grenier. Depuis le temps qu'elles devaient le faire ! Puis au moment elles faisaient passer le temps, parce que sans leur mère ou Perle l'ambiance n'était pas la même, alors autant s'occuper. Alors que Pam descendait un carton d'affaires inutiles, Paula ouvrit un coffre ancien, dont elle sortit un livre. Replaçant une de ses mèches brune s'accordant parfaitement avec ses yeux marron, elle l'ouvrit. Grattant doucement son cou avec ses ongles vernis, elle lut à haute voix ce qu'il y avait sur la première page.

_Oyez maintenant les paroles des sorcières,_

_Les secrets sont cachés dans la nuit,_

_Les dieux anciens sont invoqués ici,_

_Afin que soit révélé l'art de la magie,_

_En cette nuit et en cette heure,_

_J'invoque le pouvoir supérieur,_

_Transmettez vos pouvoirs,_

_Aux sœurs qui sont trois,_

_Nous voulons le pouvoir,_

_Donnez-nous le pouvoir._

Du vent se leva dans la maison, alors que tout était fermé, même la porte que Pam venait à peine de refermer. Même elle sentit du vent faire voler ses cheveux. Elle vit même une lumière sortir du plafond, ou était le lustre que jamais personne n'avait enlevé, et qui était toujours entretenu. Ce fut en courant qu'elle rejoignit sa sœur dans le grenier. Elle resta au pas de la porte regardant sa sœur, qui fit de même. Elles ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. Même au salon, Perle put sentir le vent, qu'elle seule apparemment sentit.

Le soir était venu bien vite pour les deux filles qui avaient passés la journée à feuilleter ce livre. Illustrations étranges, formules magies pour tuer ce qui semblait être des « démons », ou bien encore des recettes de potions avec des ingrédients étranges. Elles ne comprenaient absolument rien à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, et ne comprenaient pas non plus ce livre. Peut-être que leur mère pourrait leur expliquer ce qui n'était pas sûr, tout ça était vraiment étrange.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Peggy, leur mère ! Sauf que les filles étaient dans leur chambre chacune des écouteurs sur les oreilles pour oublier un peu tout ce qui s'était passé. Elles n'entendirent donc pas leur mère crier leur prénom. Celle-ci accrocha son manteau au porte manteau se trouvant à l'entrée, puis posa son sac sur la petite table du salon, ou elle trouva un livre, qu'elle connaissait bien. Sa bouche s'ouvrit à moitié, et directement, elle monta les escaliers menant aux chambres des filles. Elle rentra dans la chambre de Pam qui enleva directement ses écouteurs.

- Dans le salon, tout de suite.

Sans laisser le temps à sa fille de répondre elle alla voir Paula, à qui elle dit la même chose. Elle descendit rapidement au salon, ou se trouvait déjà Pam qui était descendu. Alors qu'elle allait commencer à parler, Perle rentra. Elle rentrait toujours peu de temps après sa mère, et aujourd'hui ne manquait pas à la règle. Elle suivit le même chemin que sa mère jusqu'au salon, ou apparemment il y avait une réunion.

- Tu arrives à temps ! On va pouvoir parler. Vous deux, dit-elle en regardant à tour de rôle Pam et Paula. Ou avez-vous eu ce livre ?

- Euh, on rangeait le grenier et j'ai ouvert un coffre. J'ai trouvé le livre.

- D'accord, et il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre ?

- J'ai lu ce qu'il y avait sur la première page et il y a du vent…

- Oui, il y a eu du vent et une lumière bizarre venant du lustre.

- C'était ça le vent dans le salon ?

- Bon… bah comme ça… vous n'avez pas eu besoin de moi… Mais pourquoi vous avez rangé le grenier !?

- Finalement, on n'a pas fini… dit Paula.

- Besoin de toi, pourquoi ? questionna Perle.

Peggy les regarda toutes les trois, plusieurs fois et longuement. Elle inspira un bon coup puis relâcha l'air doucement, trop doucement.

- Maman… ? dit Pam.

- Bon, les filles, ce livre est ce qu'on appelle le livre des ombres. Un livre de sorcellerie. Vous, vous êtes des sorcières…

Blanc. Très gros blanc. Silence. Silence trop pesant. Surprise. Mauvaise surprise. Blague. Espérons que ce soit une blague. Rire. Fou rire de la part de Perle, qui n'y croyait absolument pas.

- Sérieusement maman ? Tout ça pour ça ? Tu sais que j'ai eu peur. Tu m'as fait stresser.

- Je ne suis on ne peut plus sérieuse.

Les trois filles affichaient le même regard : l'incompréhension. Elles ne comprenaient pas, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ? Pourquoi leur mère leur disait-elle des choses pareilles ?!

Une heure. C'était le temps que Peggy avait passé à expliquer à ses trois filles qu'elles étaient des sorcières et à leur montrer qu'elles avaient des pouvoirs, ce qui n'était pas facile, étant donné qu'elle n'avait aucune notion en magie. Pam, qui était la plus jeune avait le pouvoir de figer, Paula le pouvoir de déplacer des objets par la pensée, et enfin Perle, l'ainée, avait le pouvoir de prémonition. Après s'être presque remis du choc, les filles se remirent à leurs petites affaires : musique, télé, ménage, cuisine…

Ce fut devant la télé que Pam décida de se poser. Zappant chaînes par chaîne, finalement, elle ne savait pas quoi regarder. Des films anciens, les infos sur la vente, la musique, des infos sur le salon ou travaillait Perle, une série vraiment nulle… et encore des infos sur le salon de Perle.

- Perle ! cria-t-elle.

On entendit les bruit des talons dans les escaliers, et la nommée Perle arriva. Sa sœur fixait la télé et elle regardait sa sœur, attendant qu'elle parle. Finalement elle se concentra sur la télé.

_Sur onze personnes travaillant ici, dix ont été retrouvés mortes, dans ce salon alors que normalement, tous étaient rentrés chez eux. La police enquête déjà et sont en ce moment parti chez la seule employée encore en vie. Ce salon qui est réputé pour être le meilleur de San Francisco dit aujourd'hui adieu à ceux qui ont fait de lui ce qu'il était. Que va devenir ce salon ? Perle, l'unique survivante est-elle la meurtrière, ou bien une prochaine victime ? Des tas de questions sont sans réponses et nous espérons tout que la police trouvera qui a fait ça. _

Des pleurs qui n'étaient pas retenus. Pam prit directement sa sœur dans ses bras en lui frottant le dos et en essayant de la réconforter avec des mots doux. Puis on entendit quelqu'un sonner. Ce fut Paula qui descendit en courant qui alla ouvrir.

- C'est surement Nathan, dit-elle joyeuse, avant de voir sa sœur en pleure. Oh ma chérie qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

On re sonna encore une fois, et Paula n'insista pas. Elle alla donc ouvrir et tomba sur des officiers de police.

- Messieurs ?

- Bonjour, nous cherchons Perle Wyatt Halliwell.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Elle est la seule personne encore vivante de son salon, et elle donc suspecte dans cette affaire.

Paula ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. Voilà pourquoi Perle pleurait. Elle laissa donc entrer les trois hommes et les amena jusqu'au salon où se trouvaient ses deux sœurs.

Elle avait beaucoup parlé à la police et devait toujours leur parler, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'enquête soit terminée. En plus, elle devait vivre avec des journalistes qui la suivaient toute la journée ou qu'elle aille. Elle sortait donc de moins en moins. Elle perdait ses collègues et amies, elle perdait son travail et apprenait qu'elle était une sorcière. Cette journée était décidemment la pire de toutes les journées ! Après s'être coiffée, maquillée et habillée avec le plus de noir possible, elle descendit, prit son sac à main et un bouquet de fleur achetée i pas très longtemps, et s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée. Les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement, avant qu'elle se décide à ouvrir la porte. Personne. Pas une journaliste. C'était étrange. Pas que cela ne la dérange ! Loin de là, mais c'était assez bizarre. Dans la rue, elle marchait lentement, faisant du bruit avec ses talons et attirant le regard des autres. Elle était fixait par tout le monde. Personne ne la lâchait du regard. Maintenant qu'elle était suspecte dans une affaire de meurtre, il faudra attendre longtemps avant que cette image se décolle d'elle. Elle ralentit un peu, si c'était possible, et s'arrêta devant… le salon de coiffure. Sur le trottoir des bouquets de fleur étaient disposés tout le long en hommage aux victimes. Elle y posa doucement le sien, avant d'essuyer une larme, et une autre et encore une autre…

- Quel genre de monstre peut faire ça ?

Elle avait évidemment reconnu la voix de sa cliente préférée, sa cliente le plus fidèle ! Celle qui venait se faire coiffer ici depuis maintenant vingt ans ! Et pendant toutes ces années elle n'avait pas changé. Sauf aujourd'hui. Un sanglot dans la voix. Elle aussi était habillé de noir, entièrement de noir.

- Je n'en sais rien…

Elles restèrent toutes les deux un long moment comme ça, à regarder la devanture du salon, se tenant droites et laissant couler les larmes. Le vent faisant voler un peu les cheveux qu'elles n'avaient pas réussi à attacher en chignon, toutes les deux. Elles étaient presque identiques, l'une à côté de l'autre.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi… dit Perle.

- Je vous raccompagne chez vous ?

N'ayant pas la force de répondre, Perle répondit par l'affirmative avec un simple hochement de tête. Ensemble, bras dessus bras dessous, elles partirent chez Perle. Lentement, elles marchaient tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Elles s'étaient baladées plus d'une demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent enfin chez Perle.

- Vous voulez rentrer ?

- Oh, non merci, je vais rentrer.

Elle sourit à Perle qui lui rendit le sourire. Avant qu'elle n'ait fermé entièrement la porte, elle dit d'une voix grave :

- Au fait…

Perle rouvrit donc la porte attendant que son interlocutrice dise quelque chose. Elle était presque sûre d'avoir vu les yeux de sa cliente devenir rouge pendant une fraction de seconde. Elle attendit comme ça, voyant le rouge revenir à chaque fois, toujours n peu plus longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux deviennent rouge et le reste. Elle recula un peu, avant d'être projetée en l'air. Elle retomba à terre tout en hurlant, alertant ses deux sœurs, qui descendirent les escaliers le plus rapidement possible. Elles aidèrent leur sœur à se relever.

- Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? demanda Pam.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse de la part de sa sœur, mais de la personne qui entrait dans la maison, les yeux de plus en plus rouge.

- Le pouvoir des trois réuni. Une m'aurait suffi pour l'instant. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Elle regarda les trois filles, entièrement à sa merci tout en continuer d'avancer vers elles. D'un geste de la main, elle éjecta Pam, qui comme sa sœur vola puis retomba.

- Pam ! Fige-là ! hurla Perle.

- J'essaie ! répondit la concernée, tout en agitant ses mains pour essayer d'arrêter le démon devant elles.

Elle réussit. Elle sauta de joie à ce moment. Les trois filles, ensemble, décidèrent de monter au grenier sans trop savoir pourquoi. Fuir surement. Mais s'enfermer dans un grenier vieux de plus de quelques siècles était-elle une bonne solution ? Elles fermèrent la porte à clé une fois rentrée puis ouvrirent le livre des ombres. Leur mère leur avait tout expliqué, et donc elle leur avait forcément parlé du livre. Tournant les feuilles rapidement sans vraiment prendre le temps de lire ce qu'il y avait dessus, elles sursautèrent lorsque la porte explosa.

- On ne m'arrête pas avec une porte, dit le démon avec un rire digne des plus grands êtres maléfiques.

- Dépêche-toi ! hurla Perle à sa sœur Pam qui regardait le livre. Paula, ton pouvoir !

Paula se tourna vers le démon et elle le fixa longuement, jusqu'au moment où elle réussit à envoyer le démon au loin. Elle sourit puis rapidement se re concentra sur le livre.

- Mais arrête ! Tu ne le lis pas là ! Va au début, au début ! Vite !

Pam ne savait plus quoi faire, à part stresser. Ses deux sœurs lui criaient dans les oreilles. Elle revint à la première page, ou était noté la formule du pouvoir des trois _« Le pouvoir des trois nous libérera ». _

- Vous pensez que c'est ça ? demanda Perle qui voyait sa cliente revenir vers elles.

- On a qu'à essayer, dit Paula.

Alors que le démon s'approchait avec une boule de feu dans les mains, les filles s'attrapèrent les mains puis récitèrent la formule.

Le pouvoir des trois nous libérera

Le démon jeta la boule de feu.

_Le pouvoir des trois nous libérera. _

La boule de feu explosa devant les filles.

_Le pouvoir des trois nous libérera._

Le démon était coincé, il ne pouvait plus bouger.

_Le pouvoir des trois nous libérera._

Elle fut entourée de vent.

_Le pouvoir des trois nous libérera._

Elle explosa, enfin.

Elles avaient réussi à tuer leur tout premier démon, avec du mal, certes, mais elles avaient réussi et elles en étaient fières. Avec un sourire, leur mère les applaudit. Elles furent bien surprises de trouver leur mère ici.

- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Paula.

- Je venais voir comment vous vous en sortiez. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir intervenir, mais finalement, vous vous êtes plutôt bien débrouillées.

- Tu le savais et tu nous as rien dit ?! dit Perle.

Elle leur sourit puis descendit, suivit des filles qui attendaient la réponse. Finalement, elles allaient devoir être encore plus ensemble qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Elles ne savaient pas trop si c'était une bonne chose, étant donné les circonstances mais, aujourd'hui, elles n'avaient pas le choix. Elles étaient des sorcières !


End file.
